Le Petite Journey directors cut
by Ruysbroeck
Summary: Was never happy with the original version so with help of a co-writer put together what I believe is a better version of the Adventures of a Tiny Kim
1. Chapter 1

Le Petite Journey

**Part One: That Shrinking Feeling**

A sinister black and purple dirigible hung effortlessly on an unseen waft of air, its dual skids resting just scant inches above the ground. Steel cable strung out from the very tip of the silvery nose hung to an anchor of strong metal jutting forth from the ground. On the opposite end of the airship four shark like fins sprung forth allowing the strange craft to be piloted with some degree of ease. Beneath the hefty air sack hung the gondola with its highly polished light purple cabin; two oversized jet engines gave the craft greater that average velocity. The main door presently hanging open was large enough that a certain degree of cargo could be manhandled inside.

This large man made creation didn't seem out of place in its present whereabouts, a desert waste land. Or if one wished a more accurate indication of where this object was than the middle of nowhere would be a just description. Mountains loomed small in the background with sand and dirt everywhere. The flying grit would eventually work its way into everything was blown about by small dust devils that happened by from time to time. Small bits of greenery dotted the landscape but this was few and far between the only other plant life bounced by, pushed by the same zephyrs of wind.

But the place was not abandoned for man had been here a long time ago. A small shack rose skyward on heavy scaffolding, a ladder to one side allowed personal into this towering observation post. Hunkered down below was a much larger structure; the construction was a domed hut type its possible design was for the repairing of small aircraft. The place was old, rusted and badly damaged; windows looked as though they had been broken inward by vandalistic teenagers, the roof and one wall was smashed like some giant creature had come crashing upward tearing the ceiling from beginning to end sending debris in all directions.

To say it was warm in this desert environment would be an understatement; it was downright hot on this bright and sunny day, not a cloud hung in the air. This was the main reason two figures remained standing in the little shade given off by the taller of the two structures. The male was looking rather dower his arms crossed to his chest; his stance was rigid and tense. He was dressed in a heavy blue lab coat synched at the middle. His dark hair was blown about erratically; the tip done up in a pony tail and secured at the base of his neck. Pants of dark blue matched the coat and his feet were sweating in the black boots he wore. But oddly enough it wasn't his costume that attracted the most attention but it was the colour of his skin which was of a light blue colour, he had never given any reason as to why he was blue but he just was. The only marring feature other than the skin on this blue gentleman was the nasty scar below one eye.

His companion on the other hand was a slight bit shorted than he and a very stunningly attractive woman. Long, thick luxurious black hair fell down well past her hips and managed to look beautiful even in this harsh environment. Her face could be considered very eye-catching if not for the fact that she continuously scowled and glared at everyone. Her strong well muscled body was decked out in a form fitting cat-suit of black and green that looked very warm for the day. But she didn't seem too perspire and looked quite relaxed regardless of the humidity. The skin on her face like the rest of her body was green; the cause was superpowers gifted to her at a very youthful age. She was a cranky smart mouth prone to excessive violence which was why she hung out with the man in blue the other reason was he paid fairly well, she made sure of that.

The eye-catching young lady her hands resting on her hips raised one dark eyebrow and commented "So why are we here again?"

"Well Shego" a nasty grin sprouting as he replied "We are attempting to excavate the shrink ray so as to use it in my next intricate plan to take over the world." When the gentleman said 'we' he meant those henchmen that worked for him. In the rubble several men all dressed in red jumpsuits with black belts, gloves, boots and the customary dark glasses were sweating away attempting to retrieve the a for mentioned device.

Her eyebrow raised even higher "You have a plain?" from the smirk it was clear she was mocking him something she took great pleasure in, unfortunately sometimes it was far to easy.

"I will!" he spat back temper clearly flaring.

"Honestly Dr. D the only reason you want this thing back is that you actually paid for it." still in mocking mode.

"Yes so what if I did." He crossed his arms about his chest trying to show an air of superiority "if none of those goodie two shoes Global Justice types are going to steal it than I might as well take it back. You never know when these things might come in handy."

"Think it'll still work properly after your dog…" she searched for the right word "altered the equipment?"

Turning away Dr. Drakken continued "I can fix it, considering it'll be dried out by now, I should be able to just flick the switch from shrink to grow. It'll be fine." His companions eyes widened in surprise but she remained silent, it could have just been shock.

Things had become quiet all of a sudden in the old hanger and that was not to his pleasure. Swinging rapidly about he took in the seen and was not thrilled. "What you're taking another brake?" he fumed arms flailing about. "You had one a couple of hours ago!" he raged on as he stomped his way towards the disaster area. Beside Shego just rolled her eyes and shook her head but remained under the shade.

Xxxxx

Middleton shopping center, the premier outlet for almost all your everyday needs, sprawled out in multiple directions. Surrounded by a large black tarmac the two story building was not massive like some other malls. But it did hold well over one hundred shops of various sizes for what ever style of fashion you desired; male or female. The only odd thing about the facility right now was the lack of public on this weekend morning, the place wasn't barren but there was a general lack of shoppers.

The fact that most Middletonions preferred shopping in the afternoon pleased Kim Possible, she enjoyed the luxury of shopping without the annoying crowds. It allowed her to browse at a more leisurely pace. The enjoyment was coupled with the knowledge that she didn't have to work, now she did enjoy her job and the paycheck was an added bonus but sometimes having the weekend off was just if not more pleasurable. She was dressed casually today, this made it easier to get in and out of any wardrobe she might wish to try on just to see how it looked on her. And casual meant jeans, a loose fitting blue hoddie and the runners to go with the ensemble.

"Come on Ron, we don't want to miss any sales."

Her poor boyfriend Ron Stoppable was several steps behind and was acting as her carry all, meaning that whatever she purchased he had to carry. Now in all honesty he didn't mind shopping with his beloved for she generally modeled all the clothing for him and asked his opinion on how it looked upon her slight frame. Whether she listened or not was another question. But right now he looked rather frazzled; his brown cargo pants were twisted and bent out of shape. The twist got worse the longer the bags he carried rubbed against them. The red jersey he regularly wore had creases running much of the way through it. But curiously enough the really odd thing about his wardrobe was the tiny pink creature that sat comfortably upon his shoulder. The entity generally known a Rufus of the naked mole rat species normally slept in one of the side pockets of his pet human's pants but there was too much jostling and banging going on, so he sat where it was safer.

"Can we take a break now and get some lunch?" he whined. Rufus heartily agreed, but then again he was always up for something to eat.

"What? We just started." Looking down at the large blue watch like device upon her wrist she noted that the time was indeed well past the hour of lunch and it might be a good idea to sit down and relax a moment before heading back to her conquests. "Ok fine we'll stop for lunch then…" she noticed that his attention was focused on the models in a nearby store front. Hands settling upon her hips she looked at him with annoyance "Ron I'm not wearing that!"

"What?" He had a confused expression for a second then realized what she was looking at "No..no…not that…that." He responded pointing to another manikin the bags drooping from his outstretched hand.

She noticed the one he pointed at and her mouth opened to retort in exasperation but closed quickly upon reflection. It wasn't half bad looking. The colour was definitely not her but they would have others in stock of a different shade. Actually it might just suit her depending on the price. Ron just might be right the garment would be pretty enough to add to her hidden collection of outfits. "Ok but you have to let me buy you something from in there."

Now it was his turn for the jaw to move but nothing to emerge. Several heart beats passed before his brain clicked into what was traipsing through her mind; but eventually a mammoth grin crossed his face and his eyes sparkled. "Ok works for me." He didn't care how much it cost if Kimmy was going to wear it than he would buy it for her.

"Settled then after lunch we come back and continue shopping."

Their smiles were enormous as their bodies pressed together. Kim wrapped her arms around her lover's neck. About her legs she felt the heavy bags crash into her as Ron let his arms wrap themselves about her waist. Eyes closed, bodies snuggled close with lips pressing forward anxious to meet in a display of affection the pair prepared to renew their love for one another.

BeepBeepBeeBeedeet chirped the small blue device attached to Kim's wrist shocking the teens out of what should have been a tender moment. Sighing with a hint of dejection Kim unwrapped herself from her boyfriend as the contraption beeped once more. "He sure can pick the best times to call." She grumbled to her mate.

"You know I think he watches and waits for the right moment."

Kim didn't like thinking about that, she was afraid of just how much of her world was wired into Wade's computer system. "Actually I think he's on salary with dad to keep us from getting too close." Flicking the on switch to the device strapped to her wrist Kim acknowledged the signal. "Hey Wade what's the sitch." She responded as cheerfully as possible.

Through the screen was diminutive the image of a plump coloured boy wearing a light blue shirt appeared before her. "Hey Kim, not interrupting anything am I?" He asked almost as if he knew the answer but was just inquiring so out of politeness.

"No…no we're just browsing through the mall." Jumping slightly she felt a pair of large fingers dance slightly up her back, a little to close to her tickle zone. Hoping the boy in the plastic box couldn't see Kim used her other arm to give a slight elbow shot into the guts of her cute boyfriend.

"Well I've go a track on Drakken." Responded Wade "He seems to be back in the desert near area Fifty One."

"Hasn't he already tried that one before? I so hate when the villain can't come up with a new plot!" Ron rolled his eyes and shook his head, he was so disappointed.

"It doesn't seem like that. According to the satellite it just looks like he's trying to get the shrink ray back again." The youthful teen leaned over the keyboard of his computer banging away at the keys "Couldn't tell you what he wants it for but that looks like what he's after."

"Wasn't somebody supposed to pick that up?" Kim was upset by this revelation, must she do everything herself. She didn't have time or the space to store all the junk that got confiscated from the villain community.

"Guess that one got missed. Well anyway since you two need to be there quick I scheduled a ride, he should be there in about fifteen minutes; that should be enough time for you two to get changed. Good luck." He was rather cheerful with a smile and a wave goodbye as he signed off.

Both teens stared at the blank screen for several seconds then down at the busy food court and over to the shop they had planed to visit after lunch. Together they sighed, shoulders drooping. Ron had let the bags slide to the ground "So put the stuff in a locker?" Kim didn't like the idea of leaving her new prizes in a mall locker but there was no alternative they couldn't make it home in time. "Then lunch?" Ron asked eyes brightly lit smile upon his face.

"No lunch!" she could hear the collective whine from the cheap seats beside her. She wasn't happy about missing lunch either but it couldn't be helped the world had to be saved.

"But…"

"No buts. We'll get something later." Giving him a stern look she waggled her finger before his face daring him to start complaining. Her eyes took in his slumped body as he stuffed his hand into the pockets of his pants and kicked away at an imaginary stone. Then he did the unthinkable and pulled out the last resort weapon. He gave her the puppy dog pout, the action was further amplified by the naked mole rat on his shoulder doing the same facial movement.

She rolled her eyes "Fine we'll get something to go." A cheer in stereo as the pair leapt for joy at the thought of not missing a meal.

Xxxxx

Shego was well past the point of being board. She sat in what was left of the days shade, leaning up against a large wooden beam, long flowing mane was pushed aside and lying in the dust. Gloves had been removed and plopped down on the fold between her crossed legs as she worked her trusty nail file, sharpening her claws. Unconcerned as she was that her employer was wearing a deep grove into the earth with his continued angry pacing.

Not normally known for his patience Dr. Drakken was steaming over the duration of time it was taking to remove his device from its tomb. He hadn't thought Commodore Puddles had done that much damage when the little beast had exited through the building but from the way those inane lackeys worked you'd think they were rebuilding the entire structure. Then it all seemed too happed at once.

Finishing off one length of his trundle down the path he spun around quickly "Hey boss." Drakken shrieked in surprise leaping high into the air before stumbling back down to earth.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" he bellowed sending forth a shower of spittle coating the poor mans glasses. "Now what do you want?" he had not been in a good mood to start with but being snuck up upon was the final indignation. With this gentleman being the hired help he could vent his frustration. Shego on the other hand would just laugh at him.

"We're done boss." The goon stated wiping the moisture from the goggles.

"It's about time." Drakken began stalking his way towards the remains of the building. "Come Shego." She raised one eyebrow clearly unhappy about being summoned like a lap dog. Sliding the nail file back into the pouch about her ankle Shego slowly slide her gloves back into place and rose to fallow her master not noticing or even bothering to brush the dust that coated her jump suit.

It was not a great distance to the main complex but in the ever shrinking daylight it just seemed to take forever. As Dr. Drakken stormed through what had once been the main doorway he passing large piles of neatly stacked metal roof panels along with other odds and ends. The ultimate result was a smooth pathway that the tiny wheels of the mechanism could easily maneuver through without worry of entanglement or causing the labourers any undo stress. All this effort remained unnoticed as the man in blue marched past ignorant of all the effort involved in making his desires bear fruitarian. "Well what are you waiting for get that thing into the ship." He hollered hands waving frantically in the air his impatience clear.

The thing was massive taking up a large portion of the floor. Two strong solid legs sitting upon absurdly small wheels held the main portion of the device up off he ground. A large sturdy box like section straddled between the legs with a space wide enough that a man or small dog could comfortable walk underneath. In front was perched a circular housing and between the two portions was a dark red accordion like bellows that allowed the two sections to move apart from one another. Scissoring out like a pair of bent legs were two arms that held want looked like a Christmas decoration of brilliant red with a long green coiled wire connecting it to the main circular section. Above this added almost as an afterthought was a metallic awning. Heavy crimson wires jutted menacingly out from the back and connected to the other bits and pieces of the gadget.

That was the main contraption the other two parts were made up of a platform where the intended victim: correction intended target was to be placed. The second was the control panel where all the necessary adjustments would be made in order to get the mechanism to fire and shrink the intended object to the desired height. Once there had been a remote control for the system but where that had gone was anybodies guess.

Dr. Drakken rubbed his wee tiny digits together with glee the things he could do with this contraption, his mind began to whirl at the wondrous devastation that could be accomplished. "Yo Dr. D are you gonna repair this thing since it was your Commodore Puddles who had the little… misadventure with the electronics package." Drakken snapped out of his mental ecstasy grumbling something about Shego always destroying his mellow.

"No I don't think we need to." Her face remained smug but she gave him that look, the one with the eyebrow. "All I need do is switch the device from shrink to enlarge and it should work just fine." Flicking the key he smiled down on her with an air of superiority, arms crossed about his chest legs wide apart, he knew what he was doing.

Albeit the fact that she had seen this sort of thing dozens if not hundred of times in the past her reaction was always the same. Shego's eyes widened with fully dilated pupils, blinking several times before her face could return to its normal exasperated self. "If you're sure about this?"

"Of course I'm sure after all I am a genius."

A nasty barb formed on the tip of her tongue aimed in the general direction of his ego but it was never shot. "Ah Dr. D there seems to be a warning label on the side of this thing." One of the more dim witted henchmen piped forth pointing in the general direction of a dirty faded white label. The border was a red and white barber pole outline, inside a yellow triangle with a lightning bolt sailing through the center. All had observed this colourful image, except of course for the genius himself.

"When have I ever cared about warning labels?" he bellowed but still he took the time to at least skim over the writing underneath the big yellow triangle. The words that entered into his futile mind went along the lines of "Warning this device holds an electrical charge in its core regardless of whether the machine is turned off or plugged into the wall. All repairs should be made by a licensed technician." The writing itself was for the most part in large bold black lettering. "They only put those things there so they can charge you an astronomical fee to come and look at the blasted thing!"

"And goodness knows you wouldn't want that to happen." All eyes looked over to where Shego stood with her arms crossed and not smiling, sometimes it was far too easy. The not so good Doctors response was heady frown and the grinding of his teeth, something he did a lot.

"So what should we do about the thing?"

Spinning around rapidly his finger lancing towards the airship Dr. D roared. "You'll load the blasted thing about the ship!"

"But what about the warning label?"

"Your not taking it apart you'll only be taking it back to the layer!" good help was so hard to find at the price he wished to pay.

"What about Kim Possible?"

"Aaarrrggg…she will not be…." His demeanor changed immediately as his whole body sagged over the thought of his school girl enemy bursting forth and running amok on another one of his plans. He looked about head whirling from right to left trying to find that goodie two shoes pain in his backside. But then he noticed all his dozen or so underlings glancing skywards and as much as he knew he would regret looking he did. "Oh snap." He muttered for there screaming down upon his position was that red headed nightmare and her sidekick boyfriend whose name escaped him at the moment.

-------

Kim and Ron had been picked up and delivered via a speedy little private plane owned by a gentleman who owed Kim Possible a favour from several years back and was only to happy to repay her kindness with transportation. Instead of landing the pair had heaved themselves out the open door and descended rapidly through the atmosphere before opening their shoots and slowing their decent. The youthful heroine aimed for her arch rival and the only on who posed a threat, Shego. Kim wasn't worried about the hired help or Dr. Drakken for that matter but Shego was another story the green skinned nemesis was her equal in almost all respects.

Still high over the ground Kim smashed the release for her shoot, an instant later the webbing slipped away from her body only to drift off behind her and land in a crumpled heap somewhere in the distance. The dark haired fem fetal had only an instant to react and exit the area before a small booted foot planted itself firmly into her forehead. At the last second Shego twisted her body arching it painfully to one side as she rolled to avoid the attack. Both girls stood across from one another upon the desolate field of battle their faces set with an inhuman snarl, bodies tense and ready, Shego ignited her claws into a flaming menace and the mêlée began.

-----

Ron descended and only released his shoot upon hitting the ground. He could hear Drakken screaming at his henchmen, urging them onwards. He wasted no time, except to ensuring Kim was alright, she was occupied clashing with Shego, something that seemed to happen an awful lot, while he attempted to ascertain where his distraction skills could best be used. His mind went instinctively to the largest shiniest most complicated contraption present and his eyes set themselves upon the main component of the shrink ray. Grasping the wheeled device by the one massive leg he used all the strength he could muster to turn the thing around and put as much space between himself and Drakken as possible.

Dr. Drakken bawled at his men urging them to onwards. "Come on move that thing!"

"But what about the warning label?" the smallest of the bunch whined.

"Forget the label…"

"But…"

"It's only if you're taking the blasted thing apart!" his voice was now coming out as a shriek his urgency was so great. He would not be caught at this stage of the game. "What are you doing?"

"Uh…unplugging the thing." A thug like man answered holding the heavy electrical cable in both hands.

Throwing his hands in the air exasperated Drakken cried out. "Fine… but get a move on!" His attention turned in another direction as a crash emanated from the far side of the building. There he noticed that his machine was slowly wheeling its way out the door. A high-pitched girly scream echoed through what remained of the building as he chased after his toy. Sliding to a halt he crashed into the side of the device "Oh no you don't." the villain cried out as he began to pull the machine back into the layer.

A tug-a-war began between the two men as they pushed and pulled the oversized contraption about the dirty floor. Drakken turned his blue face back to view several of his henchmen tip back the control panel and lift it into the air with about as much grace as a digger plowing into the earth, another grasped the end of the plug and gave a good yank. Both he and the boy whose name he couldn't remember jumped back surprised as a shock leapt through their fingers. They looked upon one another then to the machine and back at each other surprised that the device had bitten them both.

-----

The two girls had crashed into each other repeatedly each attempting to crush the other. Fists flew and legs kicked in an attempt to batter the other into submission. Both were well matched in terms of skill, Shego was the larger and more powerful of the two that combined with her nasty glowing claws made her all the more dangerous. Kim was smaller, lighter and quicker the significance was that she could use her superior speed to keep from getting ruined by those nasty claws. It would be a battle concluded only when one girl made a mistake.

Shego made a vicious kick aiming towards her adversaries head the heel targeted at Kim's chin. Kim was forced to back flip out of range giving distance hoping to tire the villainess and make her weaker. But Shego would have none of that her right claw slashed forward, left swung up forcing Kim to twist away from both attacks, the heat of the burning claws scoring her flesh and clothing. Finally Kim felt a bone jarring impact as Shego's small booted foot impacted into her chest sending shock waves through her torso and feeling a nasty bruise form at the point of contact.

Shego smiled viciously until she realized that she was trapped, her ankle was ensnared between the little whelps arms and chest. Ignoring the pain Kim waited just an instant reveling in the moment that her captive become conscious she was in serious trouble. The wait wasn't long enough for Shego to react with her usual viciousness but she knew she was going to feel some pain. The wait wasn't all that long for Kim let her have a nasty kick just above the knee totally unbalancing the rogue. Shego roared in surprise and pain as another blow sent her flying into a large pile of debris distributing the flotsam in all direction covering her completely.

Kim took a moment to look around; Ron was struggling with Drakken over the machine, each pushing and pulling the contraption in hopes of taking it elsewhere. Ensuring her lover was in acceptable condition Kim made ready to ensure her arch-enemy was fully vanquished before taking care of Drakken and his goons. Spinning about to where Shego struggled to regain her freedom, she would need to be taken out quickly for an angry Shego was very bad news. Kim took one step and felt an odd tingle at the small of her back.

------

Wreckage was sent flying in all directions as Shego shattered her way through the debris pile, metal and wood crashed noisily as it impacted against the concrete floor. With a heavy howl the dark haired bad girl took a slice out of a nearby small pole sending the smoking remainder through a broken window. Her whole body was tense and angry, eyes and teeth set like a livid wildcat. Scanning the area she looked for her prey with the desire of absolute destruction. But Kim was gone, nowhere to be seen. The only oddity was that stupid side kick struggling with Drakken over that blasted machine and it looked like he might be winning.

She stalked silently over, creeping up behind the poor sap a nasty smirk etched upon her face. Viewing the young lads face she could see the exertion he put into the struggle pulling with all his might attempting to get the machine away from Drakken. It would only last long enough for the hired help to arrive and tip the scales. Or until she did something nasty because he didn't know she was behind him. With one final look about to ensure that teen annoyance was gone she let the Stoppable buffoon have a good dose of green fire into his tender fleshy parts. Rejoicing in his wail of surprised anguish the poor fool leapt high into the air before descending in a crumpled heap on the floor.

"Let's go Dr. D. before that annoying do-gooder shows up again." Shego began pushing the machine in the direction of the dirigible with Drakken hanging on.

-----

From his unfortunate vantage point on the floor Ron Stoppable watched as the pair of villains rushed off. Opening his closed fist he could view several small tubes, the two ends were made of metal and the central portion was glass, he didn't know what they were but he knew they were part of the machine. Hopefully they were important enough to stop Drakken, at least temporarily, from doing whatever nasty deed he had planned. Slowly achingly Ron rose to his feet before dumping the tubes from his gloved hand into the pocket of his pants; he could ask Wade about them later right now he needed to find Kim. Something must have gone wrong in order for Shego to catch him from behind, literally.

Wandering about the cavernous room Ron called out Kim's name many times but there was no answer. Scratching his head in a confused fashion he wondered where she could be, did she stow away aboard Drakken's ship, she'd done that before. He was quite certain she'd been here when they'd started this little adventure. Thinking about what she'd just done to him, Ron hopped that his girl hadn't been disintegrated by the nasty piece of work albeit attractive in a bad girl sort of way. Looking down into the pocket on his hip he called forth his companion. "Rufus buddy I need you to help find Kim." He gave a little shake just to make sure the little guy was awake.

The flap to the pocket of his cargo pants flopped upwards. The little pink creature let out a large yawn, stretched the muscles of his back and scratched his belly slightly. Looking up at his human pet the naked mole rat waited. "I need you to look under some of this junk to see if you can see Kim." With a crisp salute the rodent leapt from his home away from home and began scrambling about the debris filled room.

Watching as his rodent companion disappeared from view Ron went back to searching. Walking out the main door and around the outside of the building but unfortunately in the barren waste land he could see no sign of his Kimberly Ann. Entering back into the main building again he pried up a few flat pieces of roof that had fallen from on high, it was obvious she wasn't under the paneling but he checked any way. Letting one of the pieces drop Ron decided to call in help. "Rufus buddy I'm gonna call Wade on my cell see if he can get a lock on the Kimmunicator." Dipping his hands into one of the rear compartments on his belt he pulled out his little flip phone, it was old and somewhat banged up but he couldn't really afford a new one; besides this one worked fine if just a little temperamental.

A low whistle attracted his attention. Looking downward he could see Rufus standing in the dust. "Hey Rufus I was just gonna call Wade….oh no!"

--------

Kim pushed herself slowly off the ground. Every muscle, every joint in her body ached something fierce. Her mind still whirled around in her skull turning the world fuzzy. Covered in dust from the earth beneath she stumbled backwards falling back into the harsh terrain. She could remember a warm feeling on her back and then everything went south in a hurry. Kim knew she needed to rise before Shego attacked again.

A massive crashing rang through out and a massive chunk of debris sailed through the air. Kim her mind still clouded flipped back many times to avoid the impact. Spinning in place she waited for her rival to come at her once more, but something didn't seem right. Shego looked far more massive than Kim remembered. The villainess towered into the skyline, firing up her green claws ready to tear apart poor young Kimberly. Even though Kim stood in the center of the floor highly visible the bad girl didn't notice her.

Looking over at the two boys struggling over the machine Kim knew immediately what had happened; somehow she had been struck by the beam and reduced to miniature. This was so not good.

Even from this view point she could see the confused look knotting Shego's brow, the fact that the scoundrel couldn't see the tiny figure right before her was probably worry sum but Kim could only watch as Shego shrugged and stalked over towards the dueling men. Kim started to run hoping to catch Shego before any harm was done to the man of Kim's dreams. But it was futile, for every one step the rogue did Kim was forced to do one hundred and it wasn't long before she was well behind.

Wincing Kim turned away and covered her eyes as Ron let out a squeal, sailed through the air only to land in a heap near a corner of the building. Still running Kim abruptly skidded to a halt and dove for cover as Shego, oblivious to her nemesis's presence barreled down on Kim hastily pushing the device ahead.

Pulling the grapple forth Kim took aim at the retreating figures. The charge fired and the metal prongs sailed forth trying to catch hold of the machine so as to let Kim stow aboard unseen. But the cord played out jerking in her hands as its length fell far short and the end falling uselessly in the dirt not far away. Standing ineffectively with dust coating her costume the whir of the gun in her hand as the grapple recoiled back into it housing. Her only thought was on how much worse could this day get.

She watched her main squeeze rise from the heap he had landed in and wobbled to his feet, rubbing the sore area where Shego had struck him. Shaking his head as he watched the blimp fly away she could see him begin to scour the place, most likely looking for her. Barley hearing the words mumbled into his pants pocket she began walking the incredible distance towards him. Rufus popped out and began scouring in the opposite direction.

Calling out and waving her arms about Kim hopped to get the attention of her lover but it was no use he wasn't looking for a spec on the floor. She smiled as he paced towards her, calling forth her name out loud. Kim bounded forward waving her arms hoping to attract his eyes her way. Her demeanor changed as his feet grew in size, bearing down upon her position. The ground rumbled and clouds of dust kicked up as his heal ground through the dirt.

Panicking she was forced to leap for her life as one giant foot crashed down on where just moments ago she had been standing. Still lying in a swirl of dust Kim felt hurt as her boyfriend stalked away, she knew her hadn't seen her but a slight pain welled up inside as she might be left behind, especially if he figured she stowed away on the blimp. Rising once more Kim almost felt the need to race after her love but decided against it, she'd wait until he returned and snag him with her grapple. He would either notice the extra weight or his pants would fall down.

A slight scuffle in the dirt pulled her attention back to her little area of filth. Seemingly towering to her right was what appeared to be the biggest rat she'd ever encountered. His deep glaring red eyes regarded her with no more worth than that of a small unwanted creature that'd entered onto his turf and needed to be gotten rid of. Thick heavy black fur was matted and filthy, long thin teeth jutted forth from a scarred jaw. Clawed fingers were gnarled and brownish pink in colour, long thick ugly tail studded with strands of fur. His nose and whiskers bristled in her direction. Skulking down on four limbs he moved around for a better vantage point.

Immediately Kim entered into battle mode, adrenaline kicking into high. She didn't doubt she could beat this hideous creature but if it managed to get her with those claws or teeth it would be over. At this size the problems she's encounter later with the diseases he carried could be fatal, a rabies needle along would kill her.

Kim launched a furious kick aimed at the creatures head. It twisted and dodged allowing her to only strike at his solid shoulder. Long snout lashed out snapping at her leg as she retreated. It was faster than it looked as it leapt for her with its whole body. Evading Kim rolled beneath the massive form, striking upwards with her fist. Hunching down waiting as the creature slithered around facing her, its demonic red eyes glairing at her. Commencing another massive attack it mammoth body leapt forward and Kim was encouraged to remove herself from the present position.

An immense blur of movement knocked her from where she had been standing and for several seconds a horrendous amount of screeching rent the air. Rufus stood between her and the monster. The two rodents were situated not more than a hands space between one another. The naked mole rat stood on his hind legs puffing himself up looking more fearsome than she had ever seen. He was slightly larger both in height and girth; thank goodness for a diet of Nacos, than his foe and his main teeth were by far larger. Shoulders were tense and his claws hooked inward he snarled and spat at the other rodent.

The other creatures stayed hunched over low to the ground, his nostrils taking in the seen. Hissing through clenched teeth its upper lip twitching slightly, but Rufus never left her side. Finally the dark creature decided it was over matched and slunk away. Still unmoving Rufus waited until the other rodent was completely gone from sight before turning back to Kim

A sigh of relief left Kim as she wrapped her arms around the naked mole rat; she could have defeated the other rodent but its best to thank ones benefactor. Kim only came up to the little creatures chin and her arms couldn't make it all the way around his waste but that didn't matter she was happy to see him as his little claws gracefully rubbed her back. The other reason, Ron would never leave Rufus behind.

A low whistle attracted her attention. Looking over she could see Rufus waving one little paw in the air. "Hey Rufus I was just gonna call Wade….oh no!" the little creatures human pet muttered at the sight below him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two: A Small Endeavor**

Kim sat upon the edge of the cluttered desk chatting into a speaker phone; the normally small box was enormous next to her diminutive frame. The phone in question was in an undersized office located in the upper floor of the Stoppable home. The office was occasionally used when work needed to be brought home by the master of the house in his roll as actuary. "Mom" Kim asked innocently enough "can I stay over at Ron's tonight?" it was a simple enough question.

"Kim you know how I feel about you and sleepovers!"

"But Mom nothing going to happen. I promise."

On the other end of the line her mother was adamant "No Kim, I know you mean well but I don't think I want you staying over. You can have dinner then come home later."

"But mom."

"No Kim!" her mother's voice was firm.

Kim looked up dejected to view Mr. Stoppable's smiling face it was after all his office and she was sitting on a small corner of his desk. Ron's father was not a tall man but built more along the lines of a barrel with think heavy arms coated in thin film of light fur. He picked up the phone hung up the speaker and brought the receiver to his ear and began to speak. "Hello…yes it is…ha ha…" Kim couldn't hear what her mother had to say but she would let Mr. Stoppable work on her mom.

"No tonight the pair of us have to go out to another speaking dinner….yes actuary of the year brings many free meals. I figure Ron could use all the help he can get….Yes Hanna can be quite the handful especially after a long nap. Well about Kim staying over…yes that thought is on both are minds but in this case I think I can guarantee nothing will happen between the pair." Finally he was getting to the point something Kim herself had wished to avoid. "I'm guessing something happened when the pair went out this afternoon and well how to I explain this…" Ron's dad looked for the right words "She's about the size of a pixy." Kim glowered at that particular comment. "A very annoyed little pixy." There was a long pause in which Kim could imagine her mother's reaction as not being at all pleased.

Kim watched as Mr. Stoppable just nodded receiver pressed to his ear occasionally he would chuckle slightly at some unheard statement before finally "…ya no problem I'll let her know…yes thank you…bye now." And with that he hung up the phone. "Well I don't think your mother was all that pleased."

Kim sighed she wasn't surprised. She was sitting on top of the desk perched upon a large paperweight, her present volume was slightly smaller than a mid-sized ruler for she had been struck by the beam and was now reduce in size to the extent that a doll could look her in the eye. She was so not delighted at her present predicament. "So what did she say?" Kim asked not really wishing to know the answer.

"Well how should I put this?" With the same characteristic scratching the back of his neck Mr. Stoppable began. "Let's just say she's not happy but willing to let you sleep over and leave it at that." Some things are probably best left unsaid. "But I think she wants a picture of you." This surprised Kim "I think she as a scrapbook of all your misadventures…this one will most likely go near the picture of Skippy in the Nanna dress. I'm not sure what that means?"

Kim let her face fall into her hands embarrassed "You don't really want to know."

"Fine I'll just ask Ron later. You want help heading to the kitchen?" He held out a large open hand ready to carry her.

Xxxxx

Shego rarely just walked anywhere; it was more of a stocking motion reminiscent of a large cat hunting down its prey. And right now after their hasty return to the Caribbean lair she knew she would have to make her way down to the laboratory of her employer and listen to him rant on about something. The halls were dimly lit, it was either to give a sinister atmosphere or the fact that he was being cheep and trying to save on the electrical bill. The stone walls of the lower levels occasionally seeped moisture down the length of the chiseled reddish toned rock.

Stopping before one of the many doors that dotted the length of the hallway she waited. Shego really didn't wish to enter and listen to Drakken complain or rant or whatever he was going to do but sooner of later he would come screaming down on her and then things would be even worse in regards to the length of time he would prattle on. Stealing herself to the inevitable Shego slid the door open and sauntered in.

Drakken was sitting slumped over one of the lab tables near the edge of the room. In the center was an odd device she didn't have a clue on what it was or how it worked and frankly didn't care in the slightest. About the spacious locale was a myriad of junk most of which was broken, by that annoying princess and her dopy boyfriend sidekick that thought brought Shego's blood up to boil. The newest addition to the jumble was the oversized shrink ray which seemed to have acquired a place all to itself near the entrance way.

"Yo Dr. D why so glum?" she asked innocently enough noticing that his body was slumped over so he was practically lying upon the table. His one blue cheek was resting against the palm of his hand smushing the flesh upwards. He looked rather pitiful in a melancholy sort of way unfortunately for him Shego was not the kind of girl who would let pity enter into her world.

He didn't even look up from his position "That buffoonish sidekick… what's his name?" he muttered to himself. "…stole the fuses out of the blasted machine."

"But you can fix it right?" she responded eyebrow raised.

Drakken bellowed "Of coarse I can fix it! It's just a matter of ordering new fused for the blasted thing." Oh no Shego contemplated here it comes. "And do you know ho much it costs to overnight ship stuff from this company…"

Shego paled as her shoulders drooped slightly and her spirit left for someplace close to her happy zone as Drakken began one of his never ending rants.

Xxxx

Dinner had been very minuet, at least for Kim. Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable had gone out to their function and Ron had been forced to cook up a meal for the four remaining behind. Hana's dinner had been mashed into an unappetizing paste while the rest had a large helping of what would have been a marvelous banquet. Unfortunately it was realized too late that the helping Kim got would be far to massive to even attempt, thus forcing her to use her hands to eat the remains of the paste left in Hana's bowls. Ron and Rufus on the other hand made a superhuman effort to finish Kim's platter; rarely were there leftovers in the Stoppable household.

Now Kim was sitting on the couch with Rufus, Hana was out of site just below playing on the floor. The group was about to watch what had become Rufus's favorite movie. It was a silly little cartoon about a rodent who moves to Paris with dreams of cooking fine cuisine and ends up taking control of a human by pulling on his hair. Immediately after the show Rufus had likewise attempted this feat of human control and not surprisingly it didn't work, much to the chagrin of both parties but for completely different reasons.

Ron was in the kitchen popping corn before the show began, how he could put more food into his stomach she had no idea they had just eaten less than an hour ago. The obvious was not lost on poor tiny Kim, at not much more than eight inches tall there was no way she could snack, the kernels would be the same size as her head. Kim was beginning to feel depressed; diner had been unappetizing; worse her parents would be upset thinking of what she and Ron could be doing at a sleepover. Furthermore she hadn't been able to shower after their mission, mostly because she had no clothes to change into so she was still in the purple shirt and heavy black slacks of her mission clothes, they were covered in dust and filth. She would have to wait until Wade managed to find Drakken and Ron to get her resized or go through the proper channels and get brought back to normal the bureaucratic way but that could take months.

She was awoken out of her pity fit by a loud heavy slap upon the edge of the chesterfield. Hana had crawled up and with her usual smiling happy face wished to play. Kim grinned realizing too late that playing with Hana could be fatal. "Hana no!" she screeched as one thick baby hand lunged outwards snagging her firmly about the waste. Crying out as loud as she could "Ron Help!" Kim was dragged cross the sofa, her tiny fists pounding in hopes of being let go. Violently Kim was flung about only to be brought back down harshly into the fabric her petite hips and legs feeling crushed.

Rufus joined in the fracas his tiny claws prying open mighty fingers. Kim let out a scream as she was lifted upwards towards the waiting mow of the child. All her babysitting days had not prepared her for being slobbered upon by a small child; she was nothing more than a play thing.

"Hana No!" Ron yelled dropping the bowl of popcorn and lunging toward his baby sister. Hana shrieked as he seized hold of her tiny fingers. Kim could feel the hands tighten as the little girl held fast to her prize. An eternity seemed to pass while Kim was flung about and battered before she tumbled free crashing into the padding. She hadn't even had a chance to stagger away from her landing point before giant hands grabbed hold of her sending her skyward once more. "No Hana this is Ron's…girlfriend. You can't play with this one."

Breathing heavily ready to collapse from exertion Kim let herself be held against the breast of her boyfriend. "You ok KP?" asked her concerned boyfriend holding her gently, his one enormous finger tenderly brushing saliva coated hair from her face. Kim's clothing was all crinkled and damp her body battered from the encounter, even when captured by an arch-villain she had never felt so helpless. She was trying her utmost not to burst into tears.

Letting her breathing return to normal Kim never let go of her lover. Although the only thing she held onto was his shirt, the pounding of his heart through the fabric caused vibrations through out her whole body and that was more than enough. One hand held her firmly to his chest the other with fingers casually brushing up and down her whole body. "I won't let that happen again KP. I Promise!"

At least she had stopped trembling but still she forced the tears back, why all of a sudden did she need comforting. She'd never needed it before, ever since she'd gotten herself a boyfriend did she feel the need to cuddle and be comforted. That didn't include the multiple occasions where she felt like bursting into tears. She could hear Ron whispering down to her, most likely trying to comfort her in his own weird ways and she loved him for it.

He sat down upon the couch still holding her tightly, that had been a strange sensation for her as the rocking motion pounded her against his chest. Staying like that for several wondrous minutes, feeling the warmth of his body, the gentle caress of his fingers the rhythmic falls of his breathing lifting her about. Kim lifted her head and stared at her man.

It wasn't as romantic as she would have originally thought, she could see straight up his nose and his face was quite distorted. The collar of jersey made his chin disappear and his ears looked positively enormous. "Ron…"

"Yes sweetheart?" She was tickled pink he'd never called her that before.

"Do you think Hana should be eating popcorn at her age?"

"What…? No…Hana…please out of your…stop…Ah man." Kim watched as the little girl shoved another piece in her mouth and crunched down. Ron's job may be a little more difficult tomorrow.

Xxxx

It had been a disaster of a day Kim moaned as she exited from her nighttime bath slipping and sliding out of the bright white bathroom sink. This was almost worse than when she had become a toddler. She knew she needed cleaning before the disaster with Hana slobbering all over her but that had been the last straw. Grasping the towel from the counter Kim wrapped the tiny bit of fabric about herself and watched as the tiny colourful animals stared back at her from the mirror, the wash cloth had been Hana's but the thread barren bit of fluff had been confiscated because Kim needed something to dry off with. Padding around the sink past the small glob of soft soap squired out so she might clean herself and halted by the spigot. Kneeling down she grasped hold of the chain and gave a mighty tug removing the stopper from the drain.

Spent Kim leaned back against the glass letting the droplets of moisture collect upon the counter it had been far too much effort, her tiny muscles could barely handle some of the simplest tasks required of them. Watching as the last of the bathwater gurgles down the pipes leaving foamy white suds to gradually melt away Kim shifted herself away and noticed how the mirror still held a most impression of her back. Chuckling she retrieved another wash cloth and vigorously applied pressure to her hair removing most of the dampness.

The bathroom was a cluttered mess, what with three grown people and one small toddler the collection of junk in this one bathroom house added up. With each adult having his or her own brand of necessities the poor little medicine cabinet just couldn't hold it all so much went onto the counter. Truth be told it was arranged in some sort of order depending on which person held which corner, this was the minefield Kim had to maneuver around barefoot with two towels wrapped about herself in order to arrive at the necessary communications device, a baby monitor.

In all honesty she hadn't been enthused with the thought of Ron listening in on her bathing but if anything went wrong and she needed help he was the only one who could rescue her and more to the point she could not open the closed door let alone get up to his loft and into bed. Rapping upon what to a normal person would have been a tiny device "Ron you can come get me now." She never bothered waiting for a response it was only a one way communication so she sat herself down upon a box of tissue crossing her legs gracefully and waited for her giant boyfriend to come retrieve her.

Fortunately she did not have long to wait for with a thumping noise of big feet on loose stairs then a quite rapping upon the door. From behind came the whispered voice of Ron "KP are you decent in there?" he asked innocently enough.

"It's fine Ron you can come in." there was irritation in her voice but after all it had been a ruff day.

He opened the door slowing consciously peeking around the entrance just in case she wasn't fully dressed. Noticing she was he opened the door fully and entered. Smiling down at her "I got something for you." In his outstretched hand was a tiny kimono, it looked to be of black silk with tiny coloured dragons running up the front and a equally tiny sash about the middle. "I though you might be able to use it for bed" he stammered slightly "It's off one of Hana's dolls. I hope it fits."

Since she didn't have anything else to wear there weren't a lot of options. Jumping down from her seat Kim seized the teeny weeny garment. "Turn around." She motioned to her boyfriend with a twirl of her finger. Ron opened his mouth to say something but thought better of it and like a good boyfriend just did as he was told.

Slipping the garment on, it wasn't as comfortable as it looked the inner seams where large with heavy stitching causing the fabric to bunch up about her body. The article of clothing was far too large upon her tiny frame, obviously designed for a much bigger doll. Sleeves sagged down hiding her hands and fingers. And with the belt synched up her legs and feet disappeared, the only thing showing was her toes peeking out from beneath. "Ok you can turn around now."

Ron seemed generally pleased with how she looked, he most likely would have enjoyed the image more if she had been the right size but nothing could be done about that now. "You look awesome KP."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better."

"No… no you look wonderful." And he wasn't just saying that he thought she looked wonderful what ever she wore.

She smiled turning slightly red about the cheeks she was still a little surprised that he found her beautiful. Holding out his oversized hand he lowered it until it was hovering just above the counter "Everything's ready for bed." Gently sitting in his palm she grasped hold of his thumb and crossed her legs daintily feeling every bit the Fay Wray and Ron her King Kong. The difference was that while Fay Wray was terrified of her Kong Kim was in love with hers but that didn't mean she wasn't a little worried about being dropped.

He lead her from the bathroom, passing by his little sister's room listening in making sure no sound emanated from within and finally up the stairs to his loft. It was the length of the house but a little low in the head room department, most of the ceiling being at an angle. His room was a standard issue bedroom for a teenager, a bed, dresser computer desk, and nightstand. A long thin carpet lay crinkled about the floor and the wash basket showed signs that Ron would never be a basketball player. The bed was hastily made if for no other reason than to please his mother. A single window at the far end let in light from an outside street lamp and a massive safe like object was at the other end, Ron had entered into panic mode at one point and the armour was still present but now its purpose was holding a sum of clothing that would wrinkle if folded. But the object that pleased Kim the most was a small silver framed picture of her and Ron snuggled up close with Rufus held between the two, it was right close by the bed.

Gingerly placing Kim down upon the night table beside Rufus's large plush bed; tonight it would be her bed. "We came to an agreement that you could use Rufus's bed tonight." She could see that it wasn't quite as clear cut as he stated Rufus looked quite tweeked sitting upon Ron's bed with his little blue night cap perched up top of his pink brow, miffed not to be in his nice four poster comfy bed. "I promised you a granda sized Naco." The little naked mole rat just snorted and turned his back moving towards the area he would sleep. Ron let out a sigh as he got under the covers made himself comfortable and prepared to turn out the light.

Kim still stood upon the night table her tiny form looking down at her hulking boyfriend and cleared her throat as loudly as she could. "Are you alright KP?"

"No I am not alright. You are in dereliction of your boy friendly duties!"

"Um…I don't think we can do…."

She interrupted his train of thought "I have not had a good night kiss."

He seemed to brighten up as he shifted over to the edge of the bed "Uh how do you want to do this?"

"Just lean over I'll do the rest." He did and she leaned her body into his face. Wrapping her hands about his cheeks she pressed her lips against his top it was kissing a wall or some oddly shaped gigantic object. His lips being so much larger than hers but she giggled any way thinking out loud "You know that's the biggest kiss you've ever given me."

Both teens chuckled as she kissed him again on the cheek "Good night KP my Lilliputian girlfriend." He stated lying back down under the covers and flicking off the light switch.

"Good night my most wondrous giant of a boyfriend." While leaping into Rufus's little bed. She could still feel a bit of warmth in her cheeks as she laid back in the bed and slid beneath the covers.

Before either could get comfortable there was a loud clearing of a throat. "Good night Rufus."

"Night little buddy."

There was a slight grunt of recognition as the little pink creature snuggled under the sheets.

Xxxxx

Shego walked purposefully down the dank corridors. She scratched her flanks and belly feeling good about the new day. Always feeling better after a long hot shower, letting the heated liquid wash away any aches accumulated battling that rotten little princess Kim Possible. Then lounging about in her large fluffy green bath robe and matching towels casually letting her body dry as well as her long dark hair; before finishing off with a good brushing to remove any knots.

A henchman had delivered the mail so she carried one of her magazines to the morning meeting orated by Dr, Drakken, this way she could amuse herself while he rambled on about something or other. She was smart enough girl to figure his plan out later, not that on occasion there was much point. She didn't have to enter into the room very far to realize that the not so good doctor was in a first-rate temper, he seemed to be dancing about. "Ah Shego it's about time you got here." He spouted forth in an almost sing song manner.

She ignored him for the time being, slumping into her usual chair and stretching her legs out and propping them upon the consol, then waited for him to continue. She'd deflate his good humor later. "The fuses arrived first thing this morning and I'm ready to test out the machine." He stroked the apparatus in a loving manner his every desire to play wildly.

Out of the corner of her eye Shego could see the henchmen that sat about the edge of the room slowly slide along the wall trying hard not to be noticed as they hastily evacuated the vicinity. The majority had the good sense not to be around when experiments took place lest they become involved in some way, participating or injured. It was well know that Drakken kept one of the best stocked first aid rooms in the business and for good reason.

Knowing full well she would regret the next question "So what are you planning with this things anyway?" using her toe to point in the general direction of the machine.

Raising one finger triumphantly in the air Dr. D erupted in maniac laughter "I'm glad you asked." Swiftly turning to his computer he punched away at the keys muttering audibly under his breath the whole time. "That Shego is what we are going to steal. And with that we shall take over the world." Dr. D let loose a bout of laughter that emanated from deep in his diaphragm.

"You want to steal that?" Shego's eyebrows rose as she read through the lengthy description on purpose of said device. "It says it heavily guarded and" she let the 'and' word roll a little longer off her tongue for a bit more emphasis "how do you know this site has accurate information?"

Drakken was a little embarrassed by the question "Admittedly the site has not always been accurate but" he perked up "if this thing is half of how they describe it than it should be unbelievably powerful."

Shego hid her facial reaction by drumming her clawed fingers together in front of her face for many of his planes never quite seemed foolproof at this stage of the game. "What about Kim Possible?" The name rolled off Shego's tongue like venom.

"If Kim Possible shows up than we shall use the shrink ray on her and she will cease be a problem." He was quite pleased with his plan as he danced about the lab.

"What makes you think Possible is going to sit still while we blast her with the ray thingy?"

Xxxxx

"Ron" Kim's voice was shrill as she called forth his name "the math problem isn't done that way!" She stood upon the table top in the kitchen looking down upon his attempts at homework and needless to say things weren't going well. It was about the only time they really fought, mostly because they both got frustrated with his lack of understanding; even Rufus who happened to be sitting just off to the side was looking depressed.

Kim's aggravation was compounded by the fact that she was dressed in a garment no better than a handkerchief. If one didn't look too closely it might be classified as a garment Indian woman wore or maybe something from the Pacific Islands. The bandana had pulled tight and synched high above her breast, loose and flowing down past her knees so she could walk without the ensemble entangling about feet. Around her waste was knotted a piece of twine, there would be no wardrobe malfunctions with this costume. Her feet were bare and right now cold from standing to long upon the table top.

None of the other doll costumes worked on her and she was not going to wear the kimono all day, just in case she needed it again for evenings. She couldn't go around dressed in this loathsome costume either. She had snubbed up her nose over the idea of going to Smarty Mart for new clothing, doll or other wise. Kim missed the selection she had with her own wardrobe and what she was wearing didn't classify as fashion at all, although it was a designer handkerchief.

Kim made herself calm down and relax getting upset at Ron didn't make the homework go any easier. "Ok Ron you have to take that number and move it over to the other side of the equal sign."

"But that doesn't make any sense. You can't just move things all over the place."

"Ron if you have to figure out what X equals than the only way to figure that out is to move all the other variables to one side so the only sign on the left of the equals is X." said a voice off to his left.

Ron let out a shriek and leapt away from the voice crashing into the table sending all that which lay upon the surface undulating about. "Wade how did you get in here?"

Wade thumbed back towards the main door. "You left the door open." Wade was the intelligence gathering member of team Possible, not to mention the fact that he built all the nifty gadgets the team used on their missions and all from the basement of his parent's home. At a whopping twelve years old it's a good assumption that you can be expected to be still living at home but then again he had his collage diploma at ten so he was anything but normal.

Wade wasn't that tall of a boy, he still hadn't entered into his teenage growth spurt but that would come soon enough. He was plump with thick heavy arms and a round boyish face, upon the top of his coloured body was a mat of short curly hair. It seemed that he always wore a pair of jeans with a blue t-shirt and today under that shirt he wore a long sleeved shirt of a lighter blue. In his hand he held a small brief case, the contents unknown.

"So what brings you out Wade?" Kim inquired; it was not common for young Wade to exit his parent's house preferring to remain hidden in the windowless basement tinkering on something or other.

"Well I'm glad you asked." Wade started off with a smile. "I've got the super suit with me and with the new modifications added it should be able to fit you in no time flat." He slid the case upon the table and opened it. Inside was the bright white battle suit, its electric blue trim glimmering in the lamp light.

"Ah Wade it's still a little large for me right now." Kim muttered sarcastically.

Triumphantly Wade raised his finger into the air "That's where the modifications come in." carefully removing the garment from its case he laid it cross the table overtop of the textbooks and papers. "All you need do Kim is lie inside the suit, I'll turn the power on and make the adjustments. It might be slightly uncomfortable with the garment you're presently wearing." He commented making fun of her existing article of clothing.

Kim snorted crawled in through the neck of the costume and disappeared from view. "Ah… you ready Kim?" There was only a muffled noise. Wade looked over at Ron; Ron just shrugged not knowing what had been said. Wade replied with a shrug of his own and pushed the red button on the remote that was hidden in the pocket of his jeans.

The suit sparked to life as power surged through the fabric. Empty limbs seemed to come alive as they went from limp to straight then spasmed and contracted. Slowly the material slipped over the table top, rubbing against the text books, pulling at loose papers as it went holding them fast with a static charge. Finally the watching pair saw a dark set of red locks burst out from the folds and then Kim's face popped into view as the super suit finally transformed itself into a micro costume to fit the tiny hero.

With a smiling face Kim Possible pushed hard with her legs flipping head over heals so she stood triumphantly on the table hands on hips, legs spread the look of a hero. "So what do you think?" she asked with a smirk.

"A little small!" Three guys began laughing until their side hurt and tears were running down their cheeks. Kim just glared at the human ones.

"Laugh it up you two." She groused pushing off with a solid thrust Kim back flipped and twisted through the air disappearing from sight. Moments later she returned hurtling full force at the pair. Almost stopping in midair Kim warped her body around. In her one hand she had the offensive garment that she had removed from her person; lobbing it at her boyfriend she smacked him square in the face covering his eyes and nose. He really shouldn't have been laughing at her in the first place. "Now Wade if you're finished is there any other reason you're here?"

Wiping a tear from the corner of his eye and still holding his sore belly "Ya Shego and Drakken are on the move."


	3. Chapter 3

A Battle of Teeny Tiny Titans

Ron Stoppable stood a top a large building on the outskirts of Middleton. The night sky was gradually closing in as he watched the distant bulky purple and black blimp close in. Dressed in his mission cloths of black with grey cargo pants, in one pocket he had his trusty naked mole rat Rufus, in the other his beloved girlfriend Kim Possible. On his back was a hefty brown pack he would need if he ever wished arrive at his final destination.

He had started out in a very heroic pose one leg propped up on the ledge, chest puffed out while glaring at the approaching menace. But the blasted thing took so long to arrive he had given up and was presently leaning in the shadows waiting. Should have brought his homework it would have been finished by now he lamented but then Shego might have seen him in the light. While Drakken didn't worry him much, Shego positively scarred him. It wasn't so much her, more to the point what she could do to him with those flaming claws and kung fu moves, he didn't like pain it hurt him.

As he stood and waited he worried about a great many things only one of which was Shego. Others included what if the shrink ray wasn't aboard the vessel then Kim wouldn't be back to normal, of coarse he would stop Drakken and that was a good thing. Having a girlfriend several inches tall was not.

Suddenly he was jarred from his mental wanderings by Rufus tugging on his pant leg squawking and pointing as the balloon came into range. The monstrous dark clad craft looked like something Drakken would use. It wasn't labeled with a vanity plate but the strange craft looked like something a villain bent on world domination would use. "Thanks little buddy. Ok everybody ready?" Feeling around he knew Rufus was present but his other pocket was empty.

"Kim are you there?" looking around on the ground he couldn't see the little white clad figure and he began to worry once more. Carefully lifting first one shoe than the other he glanced at the underside just to make sure he hadn't done something regrettable.

A blur of white caught his eye and he felt Kim pull at his pants as she leapt up grabbed hold of his trousers only to deposit herself inside his second cargo pocket. "Good to go Ron." as she gave him the thumbs up signal.

Reaching back Ron pushed a button on the tip of his pack. The fragile fabric ruptured as the hidden rocket sprang forth. Controls leapt forward so he could maneuver, a pair of wings shot out from either side for stability and on his back stayed the main engine and several pounds of rocket fuel. Finally a helmet plopped onto his head just incase he ran into something. "Alright passengers please have your seatbelts fastened and stow all lose items in the upright position we are about to take off for points of obvious distress." Rockets were go as the little motor roared to life. Ron could feel the warmth of the flames toasting the seat of his pants. Seconds ticked by as his whole body seemed to vibrate, the roar echoed inside his helmet before finally his feet left the ground and he shot forth into the sky leaving behind a trail of grey smoke.

-------

Suspecting that things had gone far too well up until this point in time Shego hung out the open door of the craft her hair blowing backward in the heavy winds. Kim Possible was out there somewhere planning to cause problems to the plans of her employer; it wasn't as if there weren't enough problems in his plans without her interfering. Behind her was the shrink ray its business end pointing out. Dr. D was tinkering about at the control panel and the henchmen were inside another room at the front of the craft piloting them to their destination.

"Dr. D Possible's on her way up." She hollered out at the first glimpse of smoke trail heading towards them. There was a slight puzzlement as only a single trail and not the customary secondary track made by the bumbling sidekick who accompanied her.

Quickly Drakken left what he was doing and immediately headed for the open door eyes dancing in all directions looking for his teenage nemesis. He didn't notice Shego had removed herself from the doorway. What he did see was a horrified face in full detail coming straight at him.

Ron plowed into Drakken at full force sending the pair tumbling about and smashing into the far wall. Rufus leapt clear of his pocket sailing straight for the door into the cockpit of the dirigible. Grasping hold of the knob he scampered upright clawing at the wall and lock until a tiny click fastened the door closed. Kim using the power of her super suit shot outward with as much power as could be mustered from her own legs augmented by those of the suits, her target the emerald skinned villainess. Grasping hold of the long tresses of her nemesis Kim swung around twisting up and over the girl's shoulders tangling Shego in her own hair.

Shego let out a howl of furry as she swung blindly about hoping to hit her tiny rival. Running her fingers through her dark hair pulling it free of her face Shego began searching the grounds. At first the green skinned woman had assumed the tiny annoyance flying towards her was the rodent but she had caught enough of a glimpse that she knew the tiny creature in the white costume was the infuriating little princess. "Well Kimmy… hear I was telling Drakken that you weren't dumb enough to get hit by the shrink ray. And you know I'm quite pleased to be wrong for once." Shego was stamping at the floor randomly figuring she just might be able to squash her archenemy.

"For once…usually you're on the wrong side of my fist." Kim retorted using her suit to propel her upwards sending both her fists into Shego's kneecap.

"I almost felt that." Shego taunted igniting the energy in her claws and sending a blast straight down.

Kim let out a shriek as the green flames enveloped around the circular form of the force shield erected at the last instant. The blue energy surrounding her bent and buckled under the strain, Kim hoped the continued discharge wouldn't fry out the circuitry of her suit, the results would be fatal. The suit complained and circuitry whined under the strain inside Kim could feel the heat beginning to rise as her costume fought off the attack its power levels pushed to the max. A slight whiff of ozone entered her nostrils as the machine began to burn out.

Flames ceased abruptly and the world went back to its normal shade the floor glowing slightly under the onslaught. Stumbling backwards Kim let the shield drop immediately allowing the suit to cool down and recharge; but that didn't mean she got a breather. As soon as Kim righted herself she began to move away from between Shego's feet an instant later the one crashed down on her former position. "I'll get you my tiny princess and maybe your little boyfriend too." The villainess cackled firing off another round of green flames.

Kim leap away from the inferno flipping and twisting through the air all the while her one hand morphed into the strange device more commonly used in sport. The hooked appliance caught a portion of the blaze in its cup like interior and with a might heave the energy bolt was sent back at the green skinned scoundrel. Surprised Shego hardly even moved as the bolt sailed back towards her catching her in the thigh just above the knee.

------

Ron crawled out of the heap into which he and Drakken had landed, his head still spun from the impact and his body wobbled about on the floor. The jetpack had folded itself back in and now only resembled a bulky metal and polymer backpack. The wind blowing in from the open door sending his already messy hair in all directions, the helmet having been lost in the impact lay elsewhere. Eyes gradually focused upon the pink blob situated upon the handle of the door. Stabbing at the air with his finger several times trying to get the words to form on his tongue "The control panel Rufus… we have to get Kim back to normal…" he stumbled on the expressions "before Shego gets her.

Rufus leapt into action, powerful little legs propelled him from the lever through the air as far as the device. His fore claws clenched hold of the casing on the contraption as his lower half and tail crashed into the side with a dull thud. Horrid discord echoed through out as his lower claws grasped for purchase as he scrambled up to where the controls were and began flicking the buttons making the machine ready for action.

Ron grasped hold of the framework of the firing end of the device hauling himself upward with what strength he could muster. Shaking his head clearing what murkiness still lurked there he began moving the machine attempting to aim the device at his girlfriend. The machine was heavy and awkward but that only compounded the problems, his woman was bouncing around like a jackrabbit and he couldn't keep up with her. Behind a whistle rang forth in his ear, he knew the squeal belonged to his little buddy signaling him that all was ready. Trying to keep a track on his lady Ron closed his eyes and let Rufus fire.

------

Shego was getting incensed as the flea like creature kept bouncing about never stopping for a moment. No matter what she did Shego could not seem to lay hands upon that annoying little princess. Snarling she let loose a backhanded slash, her glowing green claws slicing through the thin metal floor of the flying ship. She felt a warm tingling sensation upon her body and the world began to swim.

Pressing the palms of her hands into her eyes Shego stumbled about, her balance vanished; stomach lurching she felt as through she would loose her lunch. Falling to her knees one hand pressing forward like a pillar holding her from falling to the ground. The green skinned villainess felt as through her whole body was rebelling with her every muscle shuddering and tensing up. Gripping the ground, claws tearing into the flooring she waited for the world to clear. At this moment she had no idea what was happening, no idea of what she had occurred several seconds ago, only the pain that her body was experiencing.

"Now these odds I like." Kim's voice echoed in her ear.

------

Drakken let out a howl of indignation as he grasp hold of the machine twisting it around, forcing Ron Stoppable backwards. The pair pushed the energized end of the contraption first one way than the other as both fought to gain control. "Let go of the machine!"

"No I've got to turn Kimmy back."

"What you mean she got shrunk."

"Yes. No thanks to you."

"What do you mean No thanks to me?"

"It's your machine so it's your fault."

"If she's not smart enough to keep out of the way of the beam, than it's not my fault."

"It so is…"

"Is not…"

The pair twisted and turned, pulling and pushing the device hoping to achieve victory over the other. Suddenly both hopped back as an electrical shock flashed through their fingers. Both combatants first stared down at their own fingers waving them gently as if to cool them off, than up into the face of their opposition. "I think the machine went off?" Drakken questioned.

Both leaned out the door of the craft staring into the landscape bellow "I wonder what we hit?"

Xxxxx

Bonnie Rockwaller was pleased with herself as she strolled away from the Middleton mall great buys in hand. Her auburn hair that brushed past her shoulder was blowing slightly in the soft evening breeze. Even though the mall was just closing down and evening darkness closed in she wore her sunglasses, it was the stylish thing to do. A tight fitting light blue blouse accented her top, skirt was short and clung firm to bottom leaving her legs bare. Cropped jacket that matched the skirt, its scores of zippers clicking against the bags she carried. She made great strides out into the parking lot not caring to look before she enter onto the tarmac, people should watch for her not the other way round.

Rooting through her hand bag, designer of course; past the cell phone cosmetics and other necessities of daily life for the snotty spoiler teenager, she grasped the keys to her sporty cabriolet automobile. The key ring itself was nothing special, it contained the standard push button to open and start the car, two keys for entry into the house as quite a well as number of jingles that nobody else could figure out what there purpose was.

Bonnie could see her sports car at the end of the parking lot right where she'd left it; parked across two spots so no other vehicle could come close to her baby and sully the appearance with scrapes or dings. On retrospect she didn't think she had parked that far away.

Flicking the button with her thumb she noted with satisfaction that the signal lights blinked twice in recognition of her gesture. Pace froze as her expensive designer heals scrapped cross the asphalt her face went ashen blood draining from coloured cheeks, glasses sliding down from the bridge of her nose. These things could not be happening to her.

Bonnie Rockwaller stood not more than several paces from her little white sports car yet the roof of her modest automobile came to not much higher than mid-thigh. Somehow while she shopped her coupe had gone from full size to the dimensions of a child's peddle cart. Bonnie shrieked until her lungs burst, somehow that Possible loser was responsible for this.

Xxxxx

Shego strained to bring things back into focus. Slowly pushing herself to standing position, she used her fists to wipe bits of drool that had spilt down her chin while she had been grinding her teeth in agony. She would deal with Drakken and that stupid machine later when she was back to normal but as of this moment she had other things to concentrate on.

From a relatively safe distance Kim Possible was smiling down at her and it was not a pleasurable happy smile, but one of malevolence and hate. Shego returned the look waiting for her strength to return to her sore limbs. Possible seemed to be waiting for her to recover, as if the little wench didn't want to make things to easy on herself. Shego would be only to happy to oblige in making that annoying little do gooders life difficult. Pouncing forward with a howl of rage Shego was the first to strike, her flaming green claws heading straight for Kim Possible's head.

The teen hero dodged and twisted away from the slashing claws and green flame trailing a short distance behind. Both girls kicked and slashed each other, green flames exploding into the blue energy shield. The battle raging, each woman vying for dominance and destruction over the other, battle progressing until both fell back spent. Hair messed and breathing heavily, limbs tense with exertion both held an aggressive stance waiting for the air to return to their lungs, preferably before the adversary recovered. Shego glared at her rival "What are you smiling at?" she snarled.

Kim was smiling at her but it wasn't the happy smile she greeted people with but a smile that said I know something you don't know. "Give it up Shego you can't win this time, or any time it seems." Sweetly she mocked the dark hair scoundrel.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Shego shot back.

"Rufus is coming up behind you and with two of us your toast." The smile grew larger but the eyes never wavered.

Shego was positive it wasn't true, that freak rodent wasn't behind her, but in her present condition she couldn't take the chance. Sneering in disgust she waited listening for anything that might give away the approaching rodent behind her but all she could hear was scuffle and whining of the two guys and their machine. Commotion that would more than disguise the silent foot falls of a rat. Cursing herself Shego quickly glanced over her shoulder and was not disappointed.

A vicious kick caught her in the thigh sending her spiraling across the floor spilling in to heap upon the floor. In seconds Kim was on her, leaping high into the air only to come crashing down on the green skinned villain a single foot leading. Shego only just managed to twist and roll out of the way of the on coming freight. Unable to rise Shego revolved around hoping to take Kimmy's feet out from beneath but it was all for not, the red hair nemesis just flipped over top landing firmly upon the ground. Feeling the unyielding hands of the youthful cheer girl grasp her solidly about the shoulders Shego with her hip still aching, felt something new from her rival and it was worse than the shrink ray. Energy shot through her entire body causing her limbs to stiffen, her muscles useless. "Your pet syntho creep pulled this little trick on me and it was really painful. Pay back stinks!" For Shego her world was unfocused and blurry energy coursing through her physique, skin began to prick and tingle and for a moment it felt like her hair was standing on end, mouth opening in a silent scream, her back bowed inward. Things ended with everything becoming black and white then tunneling into nothing as she slumped upon the floor unconscious.

Kim fell upon her knees to the floor the costume felt heavy and worn out the energy from its batteries almost spent. The shielding and the final devastation of Shego had finished the ensemble off. She would need to send it back to Wade for another inspection before its next usage. Breath heavy from the exertion our hero slowly haul herself up to her feet and stumbled away from the villain and into the center of the air ship there she would have to wait for her hero boyfriend to vanquish Drakken and turn her back to normal. Looking up she decided that could take a while.

------

Rufus sat against the control panel of the machine waiting. He was ready to proceed with the next phase of the operation but was just waiting for his pet to finish getting control of the business end of the contraption. The thing had gone off several times in the past few moments and goodness knows what that been shrunk or blown up while the pair scuffled. Rufus had figured that the control was backwards with the shrink causing things to grow and vies-a-versa and so with little claws drumming against the machine he waited.

"Give me that."

"No you can't have it."

"It's mine. I bought it fair and square. So give it back."

Occasionally the pair would get into a bit of a slapping fit and would strike at each other uselessly, they would then proceed to push and pull the device any which way until the machine would discharge, both would jump back surprised then they would repeat the process all over again.

Ron grasped hold of the contraption and pushed with all his might at the last position he had seen Kim in hoping that Rufus would be able to get a shot and revive his poor girlfriend. At this point he was a little worried for he had seen no sign of Shego and figured she was about due to cause him some more pain, he was still sore from last time. Drakken yanked back pulling the unfortunate young hero with him, he also wondered where Shego was she really should have finished off the nano Kim by now and should be doing the same with this guy that causing him so much trouble. What was his name again? Again Ron tugged sending the malicious end swinging about the room, but this time Dr. Drakken caught him off guard. While Ron pulled Drakken pushed the appliance sending young Mr. Stoppable off balance and tumbling onto the ground. "Hey no fair that's cheating!" he stated pointing his figure and scolding the evil mad man.

"So what are you going to do about it?" the scoundrel sneered down at his victim all the while spitting out his tongue.

Ron reacted with more ferocity than was the norm for him; bringing his fist crashing down upon the tiny toes of his tormentor. He was met with gratification as the desperado howled in anger and pain bouncing around holding his injured toes in one hand. Scrambling to his feet Ron pushed the unfortunate Drakken out of the way sending him tumbling across the room and spilling into the corner.

Waiting not more than an instant Ron gazed about the floor looking for his tiny consort, finding the brilliant white of her super suit he trained the mechanism on his woman. "Go Rufus!" hollering out to his little companion. And with that signal the tiny naked mole rat bounced upon the red button sending the cascading energy into the hapless girl resting upon the floor.

It was no less painful growing to full size than it had been getting minimized. When the beam struck Kim it began to feel as if every muscle and joint was getting pulled in multiple directions. The suit seemed to grow an instant behind her body constricting her movement tightening about her like a snake trying to outgrow its skin. Tears crept out the corners of her eyes and she bit down on her lip crushing the flesh beneath. It seemed to take forever but in actual fact only a few moments had passed since the beam collided with her. A very weary Kim Possible struggle to her knees the last of her energy spent.

Still kneeling upon the base of the machine Kim smiled feebly as her companion placed one hand upon her shoulder "You ok KP?" he asked tenderly.

"Been better." she responded body aching all over. "The machine…destroy the machine." Kim stated as her finger jabbed in the general direction of the device.

Ron left her side and headed back towards the contraption gleefully rubbing his hands together. Any day you got to destroy something was a good day "Ok little buddy lets do some damage." Immediately the little rodent went to work his heavy teeth slicing though the thin metal walls and into the delicate cables behind.

Time came to a stop for Kim Possible with her body spent and resting upon the floor she could only watch helpless as Drakken seemingly coming out of nowhere crashed into Ron sending him spinning. The little naked mole rat reaching out to grasp hold of his master's shirt was far too small to make any difference. With his arms flailing uselessly through space Ron fell backwards striking the very edge of the open door with his thigh before disappearing from sight entirely.

Screeching out his name in vain forgetting the soreness Kim raced to the open door but there was nothing. No sight of her beloved. Her mouth hanging open, tears beginning to form about the sides of her eyes her lover was gone swallowed up by the darkening skyline. Her heart snapped this could not be the end.

A strong sharp sting of a boot impact caught her in the backside sending Kim Possible tumbling out the open door spiraling toward the ground far below. "Now let's see if you're all that Kim Possible!" cackled Drakken in delight has his arch foe fell out of sight.

Kim twisted as she fell reaching desperately for the rung that hung under the gondola hoping to snatch hold and save herself from the fall. But it was not to be Kim could feel the metal slap against her fingers as she fell out of reach. Grasping hold of one arm she readied the grapple that lay hidden in the sleeve of her uniform readying for a shot. She would only have one chance if she missed the building as she went screaming past she would be unable to retract the cable in time to make another attempt. Taking careful aim as she tracked the building waiting for the right moment, her final thought what did it matter if she couldn't have Ron by her side then her world would mean nothing. Arm trembling Kim tried to steady herself, waiting.

Suddenly her body jolted as if she'd struck something solid. Her body sagged and warped under the pressure, twisting and twirling through space, altitude was lost faster than she could have imagined. Then as suddenly as it had begun it ended and she sailed clumsily through the air seemingly on the wings of an angle. Strong arms surrounded her frame holding her close, sturdy comfortable, familiar chest muscles kept her from falling any farther. Stunned she turned and gazed into the big brown eyes of her boyfriend as he sailed along on the air currents forced out from his jet pack. Almost but not quiet bursting into tears she wrapped her arms around his neck and let him sail away with her

"I don't think I have enough fuel to fly us back to the car." But that was alright she would quite happily walk with him back to where they'd stashed the car. She needed to remember to reward him for not being dead and just maybe for saving her too.

Xxxxx

Smarty Mart where smart shoppers shop smart. It was just another one of those big box stores that sold inexpensive product made in some third world country where labour was dirt cheep and no consideration was taken to protect said employees or their environment.

In one of the many rows of the toy department stood a tall oddly coloured man he was looking with some thought at the different paraphernalia. As he walked up and down the row it seemed to those who viewed him that he was chatting with himself. "How about that one?" he would casually ask.

But for those who were much closer to the gentleman they could hear a soft but angry voice. "Are you kidding its pink! When have you ever seem me in pink! Don't they have anything in green?" The odd voice seemed very demanding.

No one got close enough to the strange man but if they had they would have seen a very tiny woman with long black hair sitting uncomfortably on his shoulder gripping into his ear. "Can't you just fix the machine and change me back?"

"Sorry Shego but the order site stated that the part I need will take several days if not weeks to arrive and unless you wish to be wearing the same costume then we'll need to get you something to be comfortable in.

"The other things didn't take this long." The diminutive woman's voice was becoming more of a whine in the poor man's ear.

"That was fuses, not a complex part of the machine. Besides the part has to come all the way from Germany: by boat apparently. By the way we really must remember to get rid of that weasel thing at some point. His existence cuts into our bottom line." His eye was caught by the large red sign at the end of the isle "Oh…look this Brittina boat set is on sail. It comes with a cute little yellow bathing suit; you can wear it when you sit in the sun."

Shoppers several rows over looked around in concern as a loud angry scream echoed through the toy department.

Xxxxx

Kim was seated in the family room of her parent's home. Her legs were tucked up beneath her body as she whiled away the day reading from her book. She had been trying to relax after a very hard weekend; it hadn't been easy attempting life as an itty bitty version of her normal self. The dress for today was a little more comfortable, she wasn't planning to go out anywhere. An old pair of jeans hugged the lower half of her body. They were well worn and almost transparent in some places with the blue faded almost to a dirty white. Upon her top was a large baggy but comfortable well worn shirt, a jersey of sorts, its main body was a deep red with black and white trim. She had no idea why she liked it so much but it was relaxing and had, what she believed, the sent of her male companion permanently embedded into it.

Her ear cocked slightly as the back door silently but noisily banged open, it could only be one person. A smile crept up her face as the only individual she knew who could be as stealthy as a rhino was her boyfriend. Actually she was glad to see him; it had been a long day trying to explain what had transpired in the last day but mostly why she hadn't been home last night. It was always enjoyable to spend time with Ron even if all they did was nothing.

He tromped into the room with a big smile on his face and decked out in his Smarty mart uniform. A white shirt rolled up to the elbows complimented the standard red vest with name tag still attached to his breast. Upon his shoulder was his co-worker Rufus, also decked out in the vest but an orange tie was added to the uniform the only addition was the pack upon his back. "Good evening KP." Leaning over he gave her a quick kiss upon the lips and then backed off. He seemed slightly perplexed at her choice of shirt but chose not to comment. The fact was that she seemed to be wearing more and more of his clothing, leaving him with less and less.

"Is that all?" she moaned desiring more of a welcome than a quick peck.

"Are your parent's home?"

"Nope."

"OOOOOO" encouraged

"Tweebs are."

"Ooooooo" disappointed

Throwing off his pack he slumped onto the sofa beside her. "We got you a gift." Kim's eyebrow raised, it wasn't usual for him to get her gifts and why was it always we it wasn't like she was dating Rufus; although they did come as a packaged deal. She shouldn't complain the last big present he had gotten her for her birthday had been a Pandaroo and that had joyfully stunned her

Rifling through the debris filled backpack he fished out a long small box the contents were obvious even from the angle she was presently at. Putting down her book and carefully grasping the box, the top advertised the fact that it was a Brittina doll but the front had been covered over and the seal obliviously broken did cause her some concern. "Using you employee discount again?" he just smiled and shrugged

The box opened easily enough and peeking in through the opening the head of a doll could be seen. Tipping the carton up the doll slid out easily into her waiting hand it was a Brittina doll but with a few modifications. This doll had deep red hair and where normally the doll had its mane up this one the hair flowed freely down the back. Clothing had been manipulated as well the top was a short T-shirt of dark purple and the pants were black with a purple stripe down the outside seam of both legs, solid boots were on both feet. Finishing off the ensemble was a belt with a pouch strapped to one hip, inside a tiny grapple gun. Most unusual was a large blue watch strapped to one wrist. It was obvious who the character was meant to portray.

All Kim did was look in her boyfriend's direction with the raised eyebrow. "You left your clothes at my place so I just returned them." He stammered somewhat flustered.

Holding the miniature version of herself at arms length Kim let out a sigh she wasn't sure what to do with the doll. "So are you going to go looking for the boyfriend to go with this?"

It became very quiet for the next little while, nether teen really having much to say. Kim looked about the room quite certain that Ron would ignite the television for some form of entertainment. Ron sat on his end of the sofa twit-telling his thumbs, waiting.

"Are you going to thank me?" he asked

"For what…the doll." Kim replied inquisitively.

"Action figure!"

"What ever…" stated in a sing song dismissive manner.

"No for getting you enlarged again."

"And I'm supposed to thank you for that." She was being very coy.

"Well...it might be nice. I did after all do a farley good job looking after you will you were small."

"I almost got eaten by you sister."

Pulling at his collar nervously Ron cleared this throat. "A minor set back."

Placing the action figure in a safe place Kim began crawling down the couch stalking her prey. She had one of those looks in her eye and a naughty grin "And how do you want me to thank you?"

"Well" he stammered "a simple…" his words trailed off as the girl of his dreams stopped mere inches in front of his face. She was straddling him, boxing him in at the end of the couch.

Breaths caught as their lips met in a quick but emotional kiss. "How's that?" Kim asked her voice smoldering.

"It's a start." Licking his lips hungrily; he could still taste the gloss of her lips.

"This better?" she giggled. This time the kiss was longer and better than the last. Ron let his hand slide up her flank, over her shoulder stopping at her neck. Letting his fingers dance at the tip of her spine.

The house shook and rattled with a loud bang. A shocked pair of teens looked about as pictures slide off kilter and several non valuable objects fell from there place crashing to the ground. A thin waft of smoke trailed in from the garage setting off the smoke detectors.

"You know I think there's a conspiracy of 12 year olds trying to keep up apart!" Kim shook her head dejected at the interruption "JIM…TIM!" she hollered getting up to see as to what was left of the garage leaving Ron to ponder on the joys of being part of the Possible family.

Xxxxx

A pair of red garbed henchman stood beside one another as if in quiet contemplation their look was serious as they stared down. Both were fair sized men both in height and in the belly, their suits were slightly taunt around the middle, but they weren't out of shape, seriously. The one held his hand up to his chin scratching it slightly.

"You know I never figured Dr. D to be a girly man."

"What do you mean by that?" the second one replied.

"Well I mean he collects dolls.

"I think it's more of an action figure."

"Action figure doll same thing."

"It is very life like though."

"I don't know the green skin and all. It looks very sickly."

Suddenly a bolt of green lashed out striking one of the men in the arm. "Ya know Dr. D ought to spray again the mosquitoes and gettin' rather frisky this time of year." Both men broke out laughing as they turned and walked away.

Shego stood in a furry, her fists balled and flaming this past while had just been too much. The henchmen had taken advantage of her diminutive size to poke fun at every available opportunity. She couldn't even relax by sunning herself under a lizard lamp, the bulb let off beneficial warm light that helped keep the cold blooded creatures healthy, it was the only thing that would supplement the glorious rays of the sun that Shego loved to bask under. The worst part was she was dressed up in a bikini designed for a blasted Brittina doll. It looked to be crocheted with tiny Velcro straps on the back and what made it most humiliating was it only came in yellow and not a nice yellow.

Bellowing until her throat went horse she let fire one final blast at the retreating goons before stalking into her make shift home. Positioned upon a large table Shego couldn't withdraw or hide even if she wanted to, she was several feet off the ground and had no illusions about a fall from this height. The home, such as it was, was from the Brittina collection and made of cheep plastic not really designed for miniaturized human use. The door wouldn't even slam it only thumped against the plastic wall. Beds were uncomfortably solid; covers were scratchy and far to thin to be tranquil for peaceful nights slumber. None of the furniture was the right size or shape to support her even the chair she had been lounging on outside was nasty and left horrible marks on her green skin. But the worst was that the back of the home was in fact not there just open space, no privacy what so ever. Drakken had tried to make her life a little better by adding running water and other essentials but she would have preferred that he had spent his time fixing that machine.

This past while had been a disaster for her she could do nothing, go nowhere with out worrying about getting underfoot and trampled. Any food had to be mashed down to a paste for her to eat and the Brittina plates and silverware were just no good at all, they got lost in the dishwasher and never seen again. She suspected the crooks were feeding her baby food just for convenience.

Slumped against one of the walls her weight causing it to buckle, knees tucked up to her chest, head lying flat against her arms she dearly hopped no one could see her in this humiliation. Footfalls barely registered in her ears so great were her funk. "Shego, Shego…are you there?" Her ears perked up recognizing the shrill voice of her employer; hopefully he had finally fixed the blasted thing.

His massive blue head complete with scar and so out of style pony tailed hair filled almost the whole back emptiness of the doll house she had been imprisoned in. "Ah good there you are. I've got a surprise for you." Shego perked up hoping the surprise was to be returned to normal. "I was at Smarty Mart and picked up some more things for you." He seemed very pleased with himself.

Shego on the other hand was not quite so amused and could barely contain her anger. With fingernails digging into her palms she watched as her employer unable to removed the previous bed place the new futon, or may be fabric covered sponge in the center of her bedroom.

Letting out a shriek as the giant blue man gripped his tiny staff member underneath her arms with his thumb and forefinger lifting her skyward with alarming speed. "So what do you think of my improvements?" he asked cheerfully. Looking about the area the petite villainess noticed several new improvements, only one of which was the bed. Others included what looked like a set of sheets for the bed, or at least something better than what she presently had.

Presently under the lamp was what looked like a large glass turtle tank complete with rocks and an ample supply of water. A small ladder ran up one side of the tank and down the other into the water. "You can go swimming if you like."

"What about the turtle?" the tiny creature was dwarfed by the sheer size of the tank but was unconcerned and sunning himself on the rocks

"He came free with the tank."

Letting out a sigh but fortunately Shego's hopes couldn't get any lower as she slumped in Drakken's hand. She was more than ready to destroy something. "What about the machine?"

"Well there's been a slight set back on that front. Well the parts come from Germany and well the necessary bits are stuck in customs. You know what nit-pickers those duty agents are. Trying to keep that technology out of the hands of super villains"

Ok may be she'd been wrong her day could get worse . Shego's legs gave out and she tumbled into the palm of her boss feeling quite dejected. Nobody could predict what customs would do, they could keep the thing for years and Shego wasn't ready to be like this for years.

Sensing her hopelessness Drakken lowered her back down into the house and slide Shego into the new bed he'd picked up for her. "Don't worry Shego we'll get you back to normal even if I have to head over to Germany and steel the parts." That didn't fill her with much confidence

"One more thing Dr.D."

"Yes?"

"Get ride of those blasted henchmen." He couldn't see but she glared at him with much violence.

"Then what would I do for lackeys?"

"I don't care!" she bellowed forth fists clenched at he side.

He said nothing as he turned and left the room leaving her to wallow in her own misery.

Xxxxx

Shego finished another width of the turtle tank, the water under the lamp was glorious and warm and happily cleaned on a daily basis by one of the hired help, and turtles keep notoriously dirty tanks. Climbing out via the rocks, letting the remaining water drip from her long dark tresses and onto the tepid rocks and back into the pool. Today she wore a simple one piece green suit, it was kind of loose but several well placed knots keep the costume from revealing anything. Actually come to think of it Drakken did seem to be more interested in getting her into bathing suits of late; it seemed that the majority of the doll costumes her picked up for her were from the Brittina beach sets.

Squeezing the remaining dampness from her body Shego moved over the new much more comfortable hammock suspended between the rocks and crumpled into the soft material. Lying down with her arms and feet dangling over the edges; Shego could feel the gentle rocking motion of the hammock lull her into a sense of tranquility. Through the corner of her eye Shego could see the little turtle enjoying the same heated light that she did.

Her life may be more enjoyable now with those thugs forced to clean her turtle bowl daily, not to mention that her wardrobe had increased, the bed and sheets were more comfortable. Those fools better not of ripped the corners off her fine Egyptian cotton sheets or she'd go medieval on their backsides. The downside was the food was appalling and still she was not much more than several inches in height. She could sit on her tank companions back, she had yet to name him, and he looked at her with nothing more than a bit of annoyance.

Flipping onto her front to let the heat warm her back, Shego felt the desire to be back to normal.

Xxxxx

It was much later in the day after she'd, had enough of swimming and chatting with her companion, it wasn't much of one the conversation was very one sided. He did seem to acknowledge her presence but only yawned on occasion so right now he was swimming and she wasn't going to join him, it was a very solid impact.

Leaving the pool to enter her home, she didn't bother closing the door mainly because it didn't really close. Climbing the stairs feeling cheep plastic bend with every step and headed for the master bedroom. In the corner was a pile of clothing purchased over the past several weeks, Shego let out a groan it had been that long. Not entirely happy with the choice of outfits, pink poof was just so not her style. "Shego are you there?" came the bellowed voice of her tormenter.

Racing out from her little hide away and skidding to a halt just outside the door. A board had been added cover the open back; not that it mattered much he just lifted the thin piece of wood and peeked inside. "Hey Dr. D!" attracting his attention by swinging her arms and jumping about. She did that every time in the hopes that the stupid machine would be fixed.

"I've finally got the machine fixed after the sabotage that hairless freak of nature pulled off." Much to her relief Shego felt a surge of emotion bordering on hysterical joy at the thought of being back to normal. She had no time to react before Drakken grasped hold of her about the middle and bodily hauled her off towards the lab, King Kong style. Feeling unstable in his wee tiny digits she held firmly onto his thumb as she felt herself bounced along. It was really embarrassing being lugged around like this not to mention potentiality fatal.

It seemed to be a much longer walk than she remembered and a little more worrisome than usual, she didn't altogether trust her employer but didn't have much choice in the matter, if she wanted to get back to normal than she would have to trust him to do things properly. At this point in time Shego figured she was doomed.

Kneeling down and carefully placing her upon the pedestal Dr. Drakken left to make adjustments to the machine. Shego stood defiantly or as defiantly as one could when you're the size of an action figure stuck and wearing an oddly cut bathing suit. Her legs spread apart hands on hips awaiting her destiny. The business end of the device was pointed in her general direction and she could see the coils begin to glow. Shego wasn't scared of anything but that didn't mean she wouldn't worry. Dr. D at the controls was one concern the other one of many today was that the machine looked to have been patched with duct tape, chew marks were still visible on the console.

Watching the bosses back as he flipped the controls, wincing as the end began to whine and radiate with power "Ok Shego here we go!"

"It's about time!" she grumbled under her breath arms crossing about the breast. Shego just noticed that things may not be going as well as she might have thought. She had just glimpsed the man in blue and he was wearing safety goggles. Closing her eyes as a burning light emanated forth and then the pain began.

It wasn't as bad as the last time but that didn't mean the pain wasn't as close. She had listened to whinny women complain about how bad child birth was. Shego had never experienced that but this must be worse with her whole body being stretched and pulled apart in every direction, stomach felt as if the contents were going to removed themselves violently and even her hair felt as if it were being ripped out at the roots.

Then it finally stopped and only the dull aching pain was left, her green skin was glistening with perspiration and a dribble of blood trickled down her lips where she must have bitten them. Now in her exhausted state only the hatred remained. Gradually rising from the cold hard metallic platform Shego stumbled to her feet. Slowly ran her clawed fingers through the long black hair at the beginning of her scalp letting the cool underground air fill her lungs before her next action.

Drakkens jaw hit the floor and for several seconds he just stood and stared in disbelief at the sight of an attractive emerald woman in a tiny green costume, face a mask of rage with long sharp claws burning bright green. His next movement was to quickly dive underneath the nearest bench and covering his head for protection. The hired help was having a massive tantrum, although he couldn't see he could hear as wave after wave of the energy from those nasty claws fired into his slightly damaged machine. Gently peeking out the corner of his eye he viewed Shego slashing madly, ripping huge chunks of metal and plastic from the device sending the pieces flying in all directions. Not only the actual apparatus but the platform and the console were similarly shredded. Screams of rage echoing through his skull as his temperamental side kick stomped and slashed almost everything in the lab into ruined mayhem.

Still trembling he watched as the hunched over woman her green claws still radiant stormed out the lab and down the halls to the room she normally inhibited. Along the way the tiny doll house would be her next victim. The thing died melted down into a pile of multi-coloured plastic mess, the stench of burning plastic filling the room. Stopping for a moment she carefully leaned into the tank looking down at, she'd call him Drewbie. No Shego decided she would keep the little creature after all he had been her only companion through this whole mess and he'd been free with the tank.

Storming into her quarters, carefully looking about ensuring no one had gone through her stuff and into the private bath. With the help of some green fire the horrid olive suit tore away from her frame with satisfying rapture. The shreds tearing off piece by piece and pitched into a pile on the tiled floor of her shower. There the costume felt the full furry of an outraged woman; green flames baked the base and sides of the bathe the over head fan removing the smoke of burning polyester.

Leaning against the green tiles of her large shower felling the coolness of the walls and the passion emanating from within Shego let out a slight sigh, she always felt better after destroying something. Looking out into the main room she reminded herself she'd need to make space for Drewbie.

Xxxxx

The youthful woman lay under the warmth of the mid-day sun. The lean heavy muscles gradually losing the mass of tension that had built up beneath the smooth flesh. Long dark hair so clean and shinny was pushed off to one side arranged so that it draped over one shoulder then passed under the woman's tranquil form. Her figure was face down on the plastic lawn chair a bright white towel padding her body from the hard plastic beneath. With one hand resting in the sand slowly drawing random figures in the loose bits of tiny gravel.

With a sigh Shego felt wonderful, she had gotten herself figured out and then stormed away from the layer and immediately headed for her hairdresser. Ah that strange Frenchman with his silly little pampered poodle lying nearby was a wonder with the clippers. He charged a fortune for his time; but it was well worth it. Now she was lying silently basking in the warm glow of a Greek sun on vacation, cell phone turned off. If Drakken needed help with his stupid plans than he would have to figure it out for himself she didn't want to see him or any of his goons for some time. Shego would return only when she was good and ready.

She was located on an exclusive spa on a small island of the Greek Coast. A small town built into the cliffs was several kilometers off. Arriving into the small port at the edge of town the small twin engine plane had dropped her off and would return only when she asked for it. Behind was the spa itself. A massive complex built upon the very top of the plato reminiscent of the structures erected in honour of the Gods of old. Massive marble columns held a solid heavy roof up and surrounding the entire edifice were trees. The greenery holding out the world outside ensuring the internal community of well paying guests could relax.

"Excuse me Ms. Go."

Instinctively Shego jumped, her claws igniting into green flame face set into a snarl. The poor girl who had interrupted the slumber of the emerald skinned guest jumped back in shock and surprise clearly terrified. "M…M…M…Minus will be ready for you at three o'clock." The meager girl stammered.

Clearing her throat and quickly extinguishing the fire Shego grimaced more in the fact that some daft girl had snuck up on her than the terrified lass needing a change of pants. "Ah thank you." Watching the girl slink away Shego picked up what few belongings she had brought down to the beach with her. Others on the shoreline might dance about comically as they made their way down the burning sand but Shego ignored the irritation heading off to the portion of the facility for her appointment. Minus was the best therapist on site. She didn't know where the bulky blonde hair man came from and really couldn't have cared. All she knew was that she turned to putty under his tender ministrations.

The room was sizeable and open to the air letting the warm breeze pushed by the sea to circulate though out. Only thick columns marred the view high on the cliff the design similar to that of the ancient temples of Venus goddess of pleasure. The glittering white marble tiles that her bare feet treaded upon were cool to the touch causing slight goose pimples to rise upon her flesh. A bed and several tables were set up in the center awaiting the occupation of the next person desiring pleasure and that would be Shego.

Walking into the open shower Shego smiled to herself, she had been waiting all day for this. All sorts of wonderful smelling lotions and ointments would be used upon her person in order to spoil her. Cranking the water up to full power Shego slipped out of her swimming costume and tied her long hair into a knot atop her head and entered into the heady stream of water. Washing away any dirt that may have accumulated during the day, it was important to be clean before a major massage to enable the soothing fluids easier access to the inner body.

Shaking the water off her form she left the shower, towel in hand and moved to table. There she lay down and awaited the man who would bring her soothing pleasure.


End file.
